eternidad
by princesheart
Summary: es mi primer fic SasuHina, se ambienta en la edad media, -Te esperare toda la eternidad -Entonces siempre volveré Se unieron e un tierno y dulce beso donde expresaban todo lo que sentían, el uno por el otro, todo su amor, la desesperación de no poder estar juntos y la promesa de volverse a encontrar. denle una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

_-Te esperare toda la eternidad_

_-Entonces siempre volveré_

_Se unieron e un tierno y dulce beso donde expresaban todo lo que sentían, el uno por el otro, todo su amor, la desesperación de no poder estar juntos y la promesa de volverse a encontrar._

Él había caído en una maldición puesta por la familia de una mujer que se obsesiono con él, y lo quería solo para ella pero no era amor, además de que jamás se podría enamorar de ella pues su corazón tenia dueña, aunque ese amor fuera imposible, era un amor condenado desde antes de iniciar.

Sakura, Naruto y el habían crecido juntos en Inglaterra sus familias al ser de poder se conocían por lo tanto se convirtieron en amigos inseparables, pero había momentos en los que tenían ciertos problemas puesto que Sakura le declaraba su amor a él, mientras que Naruto se lo declaraba a ella, y al no le importaba en absoluto. Pero gracias a esto había problemas entre él y Naruto.

Pero Naruto no lograba entender que a el Sasuke Uchiha no le interesaba Sakura ni ninguna otra chica, para mi todas las mujeres son una molestia, él no podía ser como su hermano Itachi que le tenía una sonrisa siempre a esas molestias andantes, no a él se le hacían demasiado fastidiosas, el creía seriamente que ninguna de ellas tenía dignidad, claro excepto su madre, Mikoto era una mujer excepcional, hasta que encontrara a alguna mujer no igual sino parecida a su madre con esa elegancia, porte, amabilidad y sobre todo dignidad, no se casaría con nadie.

Como era costumbre cada año se organizaba una fiesta en honor a las jóvenes que pronto se convertirían en señoritas y estaban listas para contraer nupcias, este año la fiesta se organizó en el castillo Hyuga, los Hyuga eran una familia recatada, elegante, poco sociables y expertos en artes marciales sus ojos tenían un color muy peculiar gris casi blanco, todos tenían un porte elegante y engreído, por el motivo de que ellos si pertenecían a la realeza, eran un familia muy discreta, nadie a excepción de unos pocos habían entrado a ese lugar.

En el baile las mujeres acostumbraban traer mascaras para cubrir su identidad hasta que las presentaran formalmente al termino del baile, los hombres jóvenes tenemos que asistir para acompañar a las damas en el baile, realmente en este momento lo único que esperaba es que no me tocara con Sakura.

Cuando entramos todos quedamos sorprendidos por el lugar, se notaba que eran la familia más rica del país, la recepción estaba adornada con flores, las escaleras que se extendían a cada lado de un pasillo en el mango de las dos escaleras las adornaron con flores.

Los candelabros iluminaban todo el lugar, y los jardines también estaban muy bien iluminados, los balcones tenían adornos con flores, realmente hermoso, había gente que al parecer eran de la rama secundaria, y aunque eran de la misma familia no eran de la misma rama por lo cual ellos se dedicaban a servir a la familia principal, según nos dijo nuestro padre esta familia es muy antigua, y su división siempre ha sido así.

Después de esperar un rato la sinfónica comenzó a tocar, y el baile daría comienzo, las damas se formaron en cada escalera, al momento de ser llamadas debían de bajar por la escalera y se acercaban al noven que sería su pareja de baile, a Itachi, Naruto y a mí nos tocó en la misma fila.

Entonces nombraron a Sakura y por suerte de Naruto y mía le toco con ella, se veía muy bonita a decir verdad, su pelo regularmente lacio iba agarrado en un chongo alto, y tenía puesto un collar de joyas.

Presentaron a la señorita Hyuga, la cual se veía hermosa, no la conocía de vista solo habíamos oído hablar de ella, se decía que era una mujer muy tímida, pero que era poseedora de una gran belleza y de un cuerpo que tentaba a pecar, alce la vista para ver qué tan ciertos eran esos rumores, sus ojos se veía que estaban delineados lo cual los hacia resaltar, su boca finamente color cereza, el vestido le remarcaba su tan delirante figura, y por el color azul cielo y blanco hacia resaltar su tono pálido de piel, sencillamente hermosa y magnifica, aunque aún así no dudo de que sea una rogona, trate de dar un paso para ser yo quien bailara con ella pero me di cuenta que por mi torpeza cambie mi lugar con Itachi, a él era el que le tocaba bailar con ella, mi hermano dio un paso y se inclinó tomando delicadamente su mano y deposito un casto bezo sobre ella, la Hyuga se ruboriza tenuemente, pareciera que todo quedo en completo mutismo ante la escena, ella se inclinó levemente. Y entonces se retiraron hacia la pista de baile.

Me di cuenta de que ya no quedan más damas, el presentador se acercó hacia mí y me dijo que tendría que bailar con la señorita Hyuga, al igual que mi hermano, irónico mi primer baile y compartiría chica con Itachi, me acomode a un costado de mi madre, note como mi padre se inclinaba levemente hacia mi madre y ponían su mirada hacia donde estaba Itachi y la Hyuga, bailaban como si realmente no tocaran el suelo, como si fuesen uno Itachi estaba cerca del oído de la Hyuga y le susurro algo al oído lo cual hizo que la chica se sonrojará y el sonrió satisfecho.

-Sasuke, en la siguiente pieza bailaras con la señorita Hyuga, por favor no lo arruines-dijo mi padre

- Claro que no padre- le conteste siempre era lo mismo Itachi era el hijo perfecto para él y yo el que lo arruinaba todo.

Cuando llego el momento de la vuelta y el final del baile, me acerque a donde se encontraban Itachi y la señorita Hyuga.

-me concede esta pieza-le dije con el tono más cortes que pude usar aun me parecen molestas y tener que bailar con ella tampoco era de mi total agrado aunque no podía negar que se veía fabulosa.

-señor Uchiha-dijo el en el tono más dulce que jama subiese escuchado, aunque por el señor Uchiha supuse se refería a mi hermano.

-adelante señorita Hyuga, yo esperare hasta el siguiente baile, con su permiso- Itachi volvió a hacer una reverencia ante ella y besar su mano.

-lamento si he interrumpido su conversación- le comente con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-no se preocupe señor Uchiha, es un gusto para mi poder conocerle, su hermano el señor Itachi me ha comentado mucho de usted-me dijo con una tierna sonrisa adornando su rostro, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que Itachi había hablado de mí.

-espero haya sido para bien-

-claro que sí señor, jamás he conocido a un caballero que osara hablar mal de su hermano menor, y le informo que me complace mucho poder conocerlo, como le comente el señor Itachi me ha dicho que usted es un caballero y que su relación es muy buena.

-¿enserio?-dije claramente sorprendido, Itachi y yo nos queríamos pero por las constantes comparaciones que nos hacia nuestro padre nos distanciamos un poco, pero yo sigo admirando a Itachi aunque no se lo diga, escuche su melodiosa risa.

-claro Sr. Uchiha, entiendo perfectamente de la relación que deben de llevar, también tengo una hermana es menor que yo, pero nos queremos mucho a pesar de los años que nos separan.

En lugar de bailar sentía que flotaba y que todo el mundo alrededor no existía.

-deja de llamarme sr. Uchiha me haces sentir viejo, mejor dime por mi nombre- le dije

-me parece que eso sería una descortesía de mi parte

-entonces te parece que usted me diga su nombre y yo le digo el mío, de esta manera no sería una descortesía ¿le parece?

-es una excelente idea, mi nombre es Hinata- dijo con una sonrisa

-mucho gusto señorita Hinata, mi nombre es Sasuke- le dije con una sonrisa

-el gusto es mío señor Sasuke

Cuando acabamos el baile ella se retiró, puesto que tenían que ir hacia con sus padres para que estos las presentaran formalmente y para que por fin se retiraran las máscaras que llevaron todo el baile, era cerca de la media noche cuando se comenzó la presentación de las damas.

-Sasuke-me hablo mi padre

-padre-le conteste al acercarme hacia donde él estaba.

-veo que has entablado una conversación con la señorita Hyuga espero no hayas cometido ninguna indiscreción.

-claro que no padre, solo nos estábamos conociendo

-eso es bueno-contesto mi padre

-se podría saber el motivo por el cual es bueno.

-porque si quiere decir que le has parecido una persona interesante y eso nos da una ventaja en dado caso que decidamos casar a tu hermano o a ti con ella.

-como usted diga padre.

Después de saber cuál eras las intenciones de nuestro padre me acerque hacia donde estaba Itachi.

-ya te lo dijo a ti también-pregunto Itachi sin voltear a verme.

-sí, pero porque nos quiere casar con la señorita Hyuga- realmente no entendía el motivo

-tonto hermano menor te creí más listo, la familia Hyuga es la más importante de todo Inglaterra, y de las más ricas de todo el mundo, además de ser de origen japonés al igual que nuestra familia, la Uzumaki y Haruno.

-porque sabes tanto de la familia Hyuga- pregunte, estaba en clara desventaja en dado caso que compitiera con Itachi para acortejar a Hinata.

-es sencillo, padre me hace aprender todo lo referente a las familias más importantes del país, ¿y de que platicaste con la señorita Hyuga?

-nada importante, solo me conto qué tiene una hermana menor, y que su madre murió apenas su hermana Hanabi nacio.

-pobre debió de ser horrible para ella

-si supongo…- guardamos silencio, porque estaban llegando al gran salón las señoritas y todos los padre de estas estaban formado de acuerdo al orden en el que entraban las señoritas, cada padre se acomodó a un costado de su hija y formaron un medio circulo, para que todos vieran cuando les quitaban las mascara.

Y así sucedió cada uno de los padres le retiro la mascarilla a sus hijas, entonces fue cuando por fin pude apreciar completo el rostro de Hinata, era la mujer más hermosa que jama subiese visto, sus rasgos los más finos, y su rostro demostraba la más pura inocencia.

-damas y caballeros les presento a las niñas que ante nuestros ojos se han convertido en señoritas, hemos presenciado el segundo evento más importante en las vidas de estas señoritas aquí reunidas- el presentador dejo de hablar y se escuchó un aplauso por las palabras dichas.

También vi que estaba Karin, prima de mi mejor amigo una de las tanta que me a pesar de mis constante rechazos siempre decía que me amaba, se veía muy bonita, más sin embargo yo no podía apartar mi vista de Hinata, y al parecer, todos los invitados estaban igual, era la primera vez que se le podía ver. Como dije era una familia muy reservada.

-hola, Sasuke veo que ya encontraste a alguien que llama tu atención- dijo Naruto colocándose a un lado de mi

-y veo que al fin se te cumplió el sueño de bailar con Sakura- le conteste

-oye se que Sakura algún día aceptara casarse conmigo

-si tú lo dices, aunque dudo que eso pase en este siglo, sabes que Sakura no te ve como hombre

-si pero es porque Sakura está enamorada de ti y…-

-basta Naruto sabes que a mí no me gusta Sakura, solo la veo como una amiga porque eso es lo que es una buena amiga- le dije y era totalmente cierto.

-lo se Sasuke, pero solo falta que ella lo entienda, y si ve el interés que muestras por la señorita Hyuga creo que lo entenderá.

-¿Qué te hace creer que a mí me interesa la señorita Hyuga?

-el hecho de que no has dejado de mirarla en toda la noche- contesto Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-deja de molestar- le dije, sabía que era cierto y que no le podía mentir a Naruto era como un hermano para mí.

-bueno, entonces no te molestara que Itachi o yo la invitemos a bailar ¿no?- me dijo con una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro.

-has lo que quieras- le dije aunque sinceramente no me importara ¿cierto?

-qué bueno que no te moleste puesto que Itachi ya la invito a bailar…- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro

-en lugar de vigilar a la señorita Hyuga mejor ve a tratar de conquistar a Sakura si no ese tipo que está ahí te la quitara

-tienes razón Sasuke mejor me voy

Me quede ahí parado viendo como muchos de las pretendientes de las doncellas se acercaban a ellas para invitarles un baile y para tener el honor de ser el último baile de la doncella, y aunque quisiera mi orgullo me impedía acercarme a ella, y más rodeada de tantos ineptos.

Pasada la media noche ya muchos se habían sentado pero ella seguía rodeada de jóvenes que le pedían el último baile de la noche, fue entonces que me acerque a ella.

-señorita Hyuga- le salude e hice una leve inclinación

-señor Uchiha- se inclinó levemente también- ¿hay algo en que lo pueda ayudar?

-ahora que lo mencionas sí, me harías el honor de concederme esta pieza- la vi titubear un instante y volteo hacia donde estaban los demás- bueno aunque si no quieres no hay problema- le dije y me iba a dar la vuelta en que estaba pensando una dama como ella no podía rechazar a todos lo que estaban pendiente de ella por uno que apenas le dirigió la palabra.

-el placer será mío señor Uchiha-y aunque me tomo por sorpresa no lo mostré, la tome la mano y la dirigí hacia la pista de baile, donde estaban también Naruto y Sakura, Karin y Suigetsu, y otros más.

Mire hacia un lado donde estaban mis padre y vi a mi madre feliz, y mi padre tenía una mirada que siempre quise que fuera dirigida hacia mí, una de orgullo y sin embargo en este momento lo único que me importaba era disfrutar el momento que compartía con la princesa Hyuga como muchos la llama, era poder sentirla entre mis brazos y ver su rostro, el cual me mostraba una sonrisa tan tierna y cálida, ella era hermosa y lo tenía decidido era con ella con quien quería pasar el resto de mi vida.

Cuando acabo el baile le bese en la mejilla y me incline para besar también la suave piel de su mano, ella se sonrojo pero también hizo una leve inclinación, me despedí de ella y me aleje, aunque no quisiera sabía que en otra ocasión la podría ver.

-Sasuke- llamo mi madre- tu padre quiere hablar contigo al llegar a la casa

-claro madre nos subimos en el carruaje y aunque nuestra familia no fuera tan rica y poderosa como la Hyuga no nos quedábamos atrás.

Antes de partir vi como mi padre hablaba con el señor Hyuga, luego se despedían y subía a el carruaje el viaje fue en total silencio, al llegar a la casa nos abrieron la puerta del carruaje y bajo mi padre quien le ayudo a bajar a mi madre.

Al entrar a la casa mi padre se fue al estudio Itachi y yo le seguimos, al parecer también quería hablar con él, entramos y nos sentamos enfrente del escritorio de mi padre él nos miró serio y después de un rato miro hacia Itachi y luego hacia mí.


	2. Chapter 2 encuentros

No me gustaba estar en el despacho de mi padre siempre que me llamaba era para echarme en cara lo que según el hice mal, pero el hecho de estar Itachi ahí era distinto.

Mi padre soltó un largo suspiro y luego volvió a mirarnos, posando su oscura mirada en nosotros

-bueno Itachi tú ya estás en edad de contraer matrimonio, ¿ya tienes pensado alguna candidata para casarte?

-la verdad es que no padre aún no he pensado en la mujer con quien con la que quiero compartir mi vida- contesto Itachi e voz solemne

-Sasuke, ¿has pensado en alguien?

-ciertamente no padre-conteste- aunque también es cierto que me intereso la joven Hyuga

-siendo así entonces me temo que ambos tendrán que cortejar a la misma joven

-padre pero prefiero que sea Sasuke quien la corteje, yo puedo esperar hasta el siguiente año, o bien cortejar a otra joven no hace falta que cortejemos a la misma-repuso Itachi

-no Itachi, ambos la cortearan y ella tendrá que decidir para el día de su cumpleaños a finales de diciembre.

-pero padre- volvió a replicar Itachi

-basta el señor Hyuga está de acuerdo con ello, y el que no se elegido por ella contraerá nupcias con Kathalina Vontre.

La familia Vontre era una familia rica que hacía poco se había mudado era una familia extraña, todos en el pueblo decían que se dedicaban a la brujería, y aunque kathalina era una joven hermosa no se comparaba en nada con Hinata, hasta su nombre era hermoso.

-está bien padre como usted diga- dijimos al unísono.

-una cosa más, Itachi Sasuke ambos as cortejaran al mismo tiempo.

-padre podrías ser más explícito…-comento Itachi

-tú y Sasuke, cortejaran a ambas en el mismo tiempo, pero la única que podrá elegir es la señorita Hyuga, han entendido.

-si padre

-bien ahora retírense, tengo cosas que hacer.

La verdad no estábamos de acuerdo pero no nos quedaba más que hacer y no permitirá perder ante mi hermano, realmente me gustaba la señorita Hyuga y ahora que tenía una oportunidad no la podría desaprovechar.

-Sasuke, lamento mucho que nuestro padre haya decidido esto- dijo Itachi mitras nos dirigíamos al jardín de la casa.

-no importa, pero sabes que no me dejare vencer por ti, no en esta ocasión Itachi…

-lo se Sasuke, pero tampoco puedo rendirme sin luchar, sino padre se enfadara…

-has lo que quieras, de igual modo solo te aviso que ella me elegirá a mí.

Me aleje de Itachi, y comencé a caminar hacia las caballerizas, tenía que pensar como acortejar a Hinata, y sobre todo como hacer que ella me eligiera a mí.

Sabía muy poco de su familia y de ella, lo cual me ponía en clara desventaja con mi hermano, el sabia más que yo hasta el momento pero me encargare de averiguar y para eso necesitaba a Naruto. Tome a mi caballo y salí hacia la casa de Naruto, el sabría que como conseguir información sobre ella.

Cuando iba de camino hacia la casa de Naruto me detuve para que mi caballo tomara agua, y vi a una mujer con una capa blanca que la cubría completamente, me dirigí hacia ella.

-buenas tarde señorita, ¿se encuentra bien?

Solo se levantó hizo una pequeña reverencia y sin alzar el rostro dijo.

-buenas tardes caballero, me encuentro bien, solo que mi caballo necesitaba reposar y tomar agua, pero ya hemos terminado aquí así que con su permiso me retiro- su voz aunque en tono bajo sonaba dulce.

La vi marcharse en su corcel blanco, pero note como se le había caído un collar entonces monte el caballo para seguirla, y me alegre de hacerlo, puesto que salieron unos bandidos y atacaron a la joven.

-miren que tenemos aquí, a una damisela en apuros- le dijo un hombre alto, robusto, acercándose a la joven

-le pido de la manera más amable que me deje pasar- menciono la joven

-pero si tienes modales, ahora yo te pido que nos des todo lo que traigas de valor

-no puedo hacer eso señor, puesto que conmigo solo traigo de pertenencias mi ropa y el corcel y me temo que sin el caballo no podría regresar a mi hogar- la joven iba a seguir su camino pero uno de los hombres la jalo y callo del caballo.

-pues entonces nos podremos divertir contigo ¿Qué opinan muchachos?- dijo el sujeto tomando el rostro de la mujer, ella le golpeo y trato de volver a montar su caballo. Pero otro hombre la volvió a jalar, estaba rodeada de cuatro hombres y tenía que hacer algo para que no le hicieran daño.

-hey ustedes suelten a la dama, si no quieren tener problemas- les dije mientras me acercaba- les dije mientras me acercaba hacia ellos

-pues lamentamos no acceder a su petición joven pero es mejor que se retire si no quiere salir lastimado- dijo uno de los hombres mientras sacaba una espada, y la apuntaba hacia mi dirección.

Baje de mi caballo con la intención de enfrentarlo, así que de igual modo desenvaine mi espada y los otros 3 hombres hicieron lo mismo

-me temo joven que se encuentra en desventaja, le sugiero que es mejor que se vaya antes de que salga lastimado- dijo uno de ellos, mientras otro de los hombre aprovechaba para tomar a la joven y ponerle la espada en el cuello.

-son unos cobardes, ponerse contra una dama- le dije en son de burla.

Uno de los hombres se lanzó contra mí, fue fácil derribarlo, otro de los hombres también me ataco, pero logro deshacerse de mi espada, y entonces le di una patada en el estómago lo cual hizo que retrocediera un poco lo cual aproveche y le golpe la cara, y el sujeto se estampo con un árbol que se encontraba detrás de él.

El tercer sujeto monto su caballo y huyo, solo quedaba uno y tenía a la mujer con la espada en el cuello

-suéltala cobarde- le ordene, por más que quisiera golpearlo no podría si estaba ella en esa posición, no podía arriesgarme a que le hicieran daño.

-aléjate o la mato- grito el hombre apretando más el cuerpo de la mujer contra él, y a pesar de todo a la mujer seguía sin poder verle el rostro.

Trataba de pensar cómo podría hacer que ese sujeto la soltara sin que la lastimara pero todas y cada uno de los planes que pensaba era demasiado arriesgado, vi como ella le daba un golpe en el estómago al hombre y este se doblaba por el dolor, esa era mi oportunidad para atacarlo, escuche como ella le hablaba a su caballo y este enseguida se acercaba a ella, y aunque se montó en su caballo no se fue.

El hombre al recuperarse del golpe, se lanzó contra la joven y lo intercepte antes de que pudiera volver a tomarla, comenzamos a pelear y por accidente le clave la espada en el pecho. Me retire de él y vi a la mujer que seguía ahí viendo la escena ahora con un poco de miedo puesto que su cuerpo temblaba levemente.

-disculpe señorita ¿se encuentra usted bien?- le pregunte mientras me acercaba a mi caballo, la vi dudar pero al final respondió

-si gracias, lamento los inconvenientes que le he causado y le agradezco que me haya salvado, de esos hombres- dijo la mujer con una voz tan dulce, me recordaba a la de alguien pero por la adrenalina no podía pensar con tanta claridad

-no fue ningún inconveniente, permítame acompañarla hacia su destino-

-no se preocupe, agradezco su amabilidad…-se quedó un momento dudando y entendí que no me había presentado y tal vez por eso su desconfianza.

-Uchiha Sasuke a su servicio- me presente e hice una reverencia entonces noto como ella bajaba de su caballo y le tendí una mano para ayudarla, la cual ella acepto, al bajar del caballo ella se quitó el gorro que le cubría la cara e hizo una reverencia, cuando alzo su rostro me quede completamente asombrado, jamás me hubiese imaginado que nuestro siguiente encuentro seria de esta manera.


	3. Chapter 3 Hinata Hyuga

**Gracias a los que han leído mi fic en especial a mi amiga Erika, que la extraño mucho y espero verla pronto… saludos… =)**

**Y también a los que han dejado review, los quiero.**

**Bueno este en si no es capitulo es lo que le pasa a Hinata, después de este subiré el verdadero capitulo.**

**Dejen review… gracias**

**Capitulo 3**

Estaba nerviosa era la primera vez que todas esas personas me vieran, es cierto que tenía amigos, pero solo unos cuantos realmente no podía salir de mi casa sin una escolta y la gente no me hablaba por ese motivo, y los pocos amigos que tenía no los veía muy seguido puesto que la mayor parte del tiempo teni que estar estudiando como decía mi padre "un Hyuga no puede ser un ignorante, no hay excusa para ello, ni aunque sean mujeres", siempre estaba con maestros privados, de modales, educación, esgrima, todos los deportes que a mi padre se le hicieran necesarios, y claro nosotras teníamos que obedecer sin replicar.

Antes del baile mi hermana menor entro a mi habitación, para saber cómo sería el vestido y poder reconocerme aunque según ella sería difícil para alguien no hacerlo con el color de nuestros ojos.

Mi vestido era sencillo pero elegante padre la había conseguido para mi primer baile, era azul con blanco, llevaba un corset muy apretado con el que apenas podía respirar, aunque ya estaba acostumbrada a ello.

-hermana te ves hermosa- Hanabi era unos años más pequeña que yo, aunque era más sociable que yo, y mucho menos tímida.

-gracias Hanabi, padre se enojara si te vi aquí sabes bien que quiere que sea una sorpresa el vestido

-no me dirá nada, además sabes que no le diré a nadie de tu vestido, ¿ya tienes el antifaz que usaras?- pregunto curiosa, y era cierto no me había preocupado por el antifaz, creí que el vestido ya tendría el propio.

-Hanabi ¿Qué haces en la recamara de tu hermana?-pregunto una voz autoritaria entrando a la habitación.

-padre solo le preguntaba a mi hermana si ya tenía el antifaz para el baile, pero al parecer no lo tiene aún.

-padre- hice una reverencia, siempre que estaba en su presencia me sentía insignificante, desde que murió mi madre él se portaba más distante conmigo, tal vez era por el parecido que tenía yo con ella o eso me decían todos, pero era mi padre y lo quería.

-Hinata, luces espectacular aunque aún te falta algo- dijo el entregándome una caja forrada de plateado, al abrirla me sorprendí era una peineta hermosa con tres lirios de plata y un zafiro en el centro de cada uno.

-gracias- dije con lágrimas en mis ojos, mi padre la tomo de mis manos y la coloco en mis peinado.

-era de tu madre, la uso en su primer baile, donde la conocí, sé que ella querría que tú la tuvieras, al igual que esto- de la caja saco un antifaz blanco con brillos, era perfecto, los brillos en la luz parecían brillar en color azul- también era de tu madre lo uso en el mismo baile.

-padre gracias, por esto- me coloco el antifaz y ahora si mi atuendo estaba completo, realmente estaba feliz, desde que falleciera mi madre, mi padre era estricto y frio conmigo, pero hoy era diferente pude notar el cariño que alguna vez me daba y el mismo aprecio con el cual veía a mi madre.

-luces hermosa hija, te pareces tanto a tu madre. Lúcete en el baile y diviértete, pero eso si no olvides los modales que te hemos enseñado- y por primera vez en años me abrazo….

-padre creo que es hora de bajar a recibir a los invitados.

-es cierto Hinata baja cuando sea el momento.

-hermana disfruta del baile y conoce a un joven guapo

-Hanabi- le regañe

-si ya se una señorita no puede hablar así, bueno hermana me retiro para que me arreglen también.

-adiós Hanabi nos vemos en el baile- estaba nerviosa tendría que bajar por una de las escaleras y no sabía con quién me tocaba bailar, aparte cuando me ponía nerviosa me daba por tartamudear, solo esperaba que me tocara con el chico rubio de ojos azules que había visto en ocasiones cuando iba al pueblo.

Pero bueno que más daba con quien me tocara, como dijo mi padre me divertiría y trataría de no cometer ningún error.

Cuando llego la hora del baile me forme y conocí a dos señoritas muy extrañas pero divertidas, una se llamaba Sakura, Karin, ambas hablaban de que les tocara con unos de los hermanos Uchiha, había oído ese apellido, según mi padre eran de ascendencia japonesa, una buna familia, la familia principal tenía dos hijos, y la señora Mikoto fue amiga de mi madre y el señor Fagaku era amigo de mi padre, aunque realmente no conocía ni a sus hijos.

Empezaron a bajar las señoritas y llego mi turno me toco con un chico alto de ojos negros, tenía unas extrañas ojeras debajo de sus ojos, pelo azabache, de tez pálida aunque no tanto como la mía, me sonrió amablemente y tomo mi mano, vi como un joven parecido a él se quedaba pero ya no había más señoritas lo cual me extraño.

-buenas noches señorita- me dijo el joven con el que me tocó bailar, me sonroje un poco por su tono de voz, y aunque estaba nerviosa deje que él me dirigiera en el baile.

-buenas noches caballero- me sorprendí de no tartamudear, le sonreí y el a mí, se veía que era una buena persona.

-mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha, el gusto es mío señorita- se quedó en silencio y entendí que tenía que decir mi nombre ciertamente los rumores de los Uchiha eran ciertos, y no eran como yo creí unos arrogantes.

-Hyuga Hinata, un placer, señor Uchiha- sabía que estaba sonrojada mas no me importaba por primera vez en la vida podía hablar sin tartamudear y me encantaba esa sensación de seguridad que el joven Uchiha me transmitía.

-no me llamas así me hace sentir que hablas de mi padre, mejor llámame por mi nombre y yo te llamare por tu nombre, claro sino te molesta…

-no se preocupe, estaría bien, entonces ¿somos amigos?- sabía que era ingenuidad pero me gustaría tener más amigos, me hacía mucha ilusión.

-sería un verdadero honor que una joven tan bella me brindara su amistad- me dio una vuelta en el vals, jamás es sido muy coordinada pero él era excelente bailando, y no me sentía como si los demás me vieran era como estar en una burbuja.

-gracias- le sonreí, y él me sonrió a mí, realmente era una persona muy agradable…

-bueno, aunque creo que para ser amigos deberíamos de conocernos un poco más, tengo un hermano menor se llama Sasuke, y parece ser que es de tu edad- volvió a sonreír.

-yo también tengo una hermana se llama Hanabi es unos años más chica que yo, la quiero mucho- y era cierto después de que nuestra madre murió me hacía cargo de ella quería que supiera que era el amor de madre aunque amas se lo podría dar, no quería que se sintiera sola- y convivimos muy bien, jamás nos hemos peleado, aunque es muy competitiva en cuanto a deportes se trata.

-su madre debe de estar muy orgullosa de ustedes dos, por cómo se tratan, es extraño encontrar dos hermanos que se lleven bien

-solo puedo suponer que mi madre se encuentra orgullosa de nosotras, mi hermana no conoció a nuestra madre, puesto que murió un año después del nacimiento de Hanabi.

-lo lamento no quise ser indiscreto- eran sinceras sus palabras lo veía en sus ojos, eran tan sinceros y profundos.

-no te preocupes, no tenías modo de saberlo, pero a pesar de eso jamás le ha faltado cariño, aunque sé que el amor de una madre no se puede sustituir, haría lo que fuera porque Hanabi fuese feliz

-te entiendo yo igual haría lo que fuera por que Sasuke no sufriera, es lo que más quiero en el mundo es mi hermano después de todo, y aunque discutamos ambos sabemos que nos queremos.

-es increíble como hablas de tu hermano, debe de ser una persona muy buena y afortunada- era realmente sorprendente que u caballero expresara tan abiertamente sus sentimiento por su hermano, regularmente nadie lo hacía.

-realmente Sasuke tiene muchas cualidades, es buen deportista y en esgrima, tiene dos amigos Naruto y Sakura, mira son ellos- me dio una vuelta para poder mirar a los amigos de Sasuke me sorprendí de ver al chico rubio bailando con una joven de cabello rosa, era muy bella- se conocen desde niños y siguen siendo amigos.

-es sorprendente, a nosotras casi no nos dejan salir por lo cual no tengo muchos amigos- siempre que salíamos teníamos escolta.- y ¿usted tiene amigos?

-además de ti- sonrió- tengo unos amigos, aunque mi padre no los acepta mucho, puesto que no son de nuestra clase. No mal entienda son personas buenas y tienen dinero, pero para mi padre si no son igual o más ricos que nosotros no merecen nuestra amistad, pero aun así hago lo posible por frecuentarlos, también Sasuke tiene más amigos, Karin la prima de Naruto, Suigetsu, y Jugo.

-mis amigos son Kiba y Shino, acaban de mudarse de Japón, mi padre me permite hablar con ellos porque conoce a sus padres desde hace mucho.- mis amigos eran algo excéntricos pero muy agradables además de que siempre me trataban como su hermana pequeña a pesar de que somos de la misma edad- además tengo un primo que es como mi hermano se llama Neji y tiene una amiga que se llama ten ten, es muy agradable.

-mis amigos también tiene poco que llegaron igual de Japón, sus nombres son Konan, Gaara, y sus dos hermanos Kankuro, y Temari, Shikamaru e Ino.

-es increíble cuantos amigos tienes- era muy fácil hablar con el igual el antifaz me daba falsa seguridad

-ha sido un gusto bailar y hablar contigo, pero me temo que toca el turno de mi herma para bailar con usted- me dio una vuelta y en eso llego su hermano Sasuke.

-señor Uchiha- le mencione a Itachi haciendo igual una leve reverencia, era costumbre.

-adelante señorita Hyuga, yo esperare hasta el siguiente baile, con su permiso- el se inclino para besar mi mano

-lamento si he interrumpido su conversación- el joven Sasuke parecía más engreído que su hermano, incluso su tono de voz era pedante, pero si el señor Itachi dice que es buena persona tendré que confiar en el después de todo es su hermano.

-no se preocupe señor Uchiha, es un gusto para mi poder conocerle, su hermano el señor Itachi me ha comentado mucho de usted-

-espero haya sido para bien- comento con deje de incredulidad

-claro que sí señor, jamás he conocido a un caballero que osara hablar mal de su hermano menor, y le informo que me complace mucho poder conocerlo, como le comente el señor Itachi me ha dicho que usted es un caballero y que su relación es muy buena.

-¿enserio?-dijo sorprendido, y no puede resistirlo me causo risa la expresión que ponía.

-claro Sr. Uchiha, entiendo perfectamente de la relación que deben de llevar, también tengo una hermana es menor que yo, pero nos queremos mucho a pesar de los años que nos separan.

En lugar de bailar sentía que flotaba y que todo el mundo alrededor no existía.

-deja de llamarme sr. Uchiha me haces sentir viejo, mejor dime por mi nombre- sin duda eran hermanos.

-me parece que eso sería una descortesía de mi parte

-entonces te parece que usted me diga su nombre y yo le digo el mío, de esta manera no sería una descortesía ¿le parece?

-es una excelente idea, mi nombre es Hinata- le dije mientras sonreía

-mucho gusto señorita Hinata, mi nombre es Sasuke-

-el gusto es mío señor Sasuke

Cuando acabamos el baile me retiró, tenía que ir con mi padre para la presentación formal y que me retirara el antifaz.

Llegando al gran salón nos formamos y nuestros padres se colocaron atrás de nosotras, nos fueron retirando el antifaz a una por una mientras nos presentaban sentí que muchos se me quedaron viendo y eso me incomodo, sin embargo nada podía arruinar el momento por fin mi padre me dijo que estaba orgulloso de mi.

-damas y caballeros les presento a las niñas que ante nuestros ojos se han convertido en señoritas, hemos presenciado el segundo evento más importante en las vidas de estas señoritas aquí reunidas- el presentador dejo de hablar y se escuchó un aplauso por las palabras dichas.

Vi como el señor Sasuke y Naruto me miraban, pero no podía hacer nada estaba rodeada de jóvenes que querían bailar conmigo, jamás pensé que esto fuera a pasar como se podía rechazar a alguien sin que se ofendiera.

De un momento a otro llego Itachi y me invito a bailar, yo acepte enseguida realmente me había agradado estar con el. Al terminar el baile sucedió lo mismo solo que esta vez el que llego en mi rescate fue Sasuke, aunque ya era cerca de media noche.

-señorita Hyuga- hizo una leve reverencia

-señor Uchiha- respondí a su saludo- ¿hay algo en que lo pueda ayudar?

-ahora que lo mencionas sí, me harías el honor de concederme esta pieza, bueno aunque si no quieres no hay problema-

-el placer será mío señor Uchiha- aunque era descortés prefería bailar con el que ya no era un completo extraño.

Después del baile mi padre me llamo a su despacho para hablar conmigo sobre un asunto urgente, toque la puerta y escuche la grave voz de mi padre que me decía que pasara.

-padre me ha mandado a llamar- pregunte

-si hija, el tema de que quiero hablar es sobre una propuesta de matrimonio, además vi que te llevabas bien con tu pretendiente- no sabía quien era solo había hablado con Sasuke, Itachi, y otros dos que bailaron conmigo.

-¿de quién se trata padre?

-el señor Fagaku, me propuso que sus dos hijos te cortejaran a ti y a la señorita kathalina Vontre, y tu serias la que va a elegir.

-padre ¿estás seguro de ello?

-si además ambos jóvenes son muy educados y de buena familia.

-está bien padre- sabía que no había opción la decisión estaba tomada solo era mero formalismo.

En la noche me dormí, pero no podía dejar de pensar en todo el asunto, mas no importaba, iba a estar bien, en la mañana avise a mi padre que saldría a cabalgar pero me mando con una escolta y a mi primo no es que me desagradase la idea es solo que quería estar sola, los perdí un momento y luego fui a un rio un señor intento hacerme platica me dio miedo que me reconociera y hui de ahí, pero cuando me di cuenta entraba a un bosque y unos tipos me quería asaltar, aunque no lo lograron gracias a la ayuda del joven del rio, pero me di cuenta que había perdido el collar, que me había dado mi madre.

El joven se presento y sentí alivio y terror era el justamente el…

Aun no me explico cómo es que termino en estas situaciones.


	4. Chapter 4 camino

**Capítulo 4 "Camino"**

**Hola como están espero que bien se que me tardado pero andaba super enferma lo lamento espero poder actualizar mas seguido, gracias a Akko chan que me a dado muchas sugerencias y me ha apoyado y a mi amiga erika que también me da ánimos de seguir escribiendo las quiero..**

_**-piensan o recuerdan **_

**-dialogo**

**-********** cambio de escena**

Ahí estaba ella con su porte elegante, y su mirada perla llena de inocencia, con su cabello suelto solo recogido en medio chongo, Sasuke no podía creer no eran precisamente las circunstancias en las que uno quiere volver a encontrarse sin embargo no cambiaría nada de este reencuentro, era perfecto.

-muchas gracias señor Sasuke, lamento que nos encontremos en estas circunstancias- dijo ella, un poco nerviosa se mordía su labio inferior lo cual la hacía ver como una niña pequeña que acaba de ser descubierta en una travesura.

-no se preocupe señorita Hinata, es un gusto encontrarla sea la situación que sea, aunque si me permite preguntar ¿Qué hace usted vagando por esos lugares sola?- ella junto sus manos y agacho la mirada.

-realmente no estaba sola, solo que no me gusta siempre traer a toda la escolta que mi padre me pone, a las personas les da miedo y por ello no tengo amigos, solo quería conocer a más personas sin que supieran quien soy…-contesto ella con tono afligido.

-no se preocupe- le contesto- se cómo se siente, sin embargo fue una imprudencia de su parte el adentrarse usted sola a un lugar tan solo….

-lo sé, solo que confundí las cosas y creí que usted….- y volvió a bajar la mirada y el tono de voz entonces comprendió que ella le había dado miedo el hecho de que el la siguiera y que le hablara en el rio.

-creíste que yo te quería hacer daño, ¿es que no me reconociste?- le pregunto era obvio que no de hecho ella ni el rostro le había visto.

-lo lamento pero no lo reconocí, y después usted me empezó a seguir y me asuste, así que no me fije hacia donde me dirigía-_ y de verdad no lo reconocí y aunque se me defender jamás me ha gustado pelear._

-no se preocupe señorita Hinata, es mejor que la acompañe hasta su hogar- _le dije realmente quería pasar tiempo con ella, me daba curiosidad su forma de ser._

-no se preocupe señor Sasuke pudo regresar sola además mi primo podría estar preocupado y buscándome-_ trate de volver a subir a mi caballo pero él me agarro del brazo y me lo impidió_.

-entonces permítame acompañarla hasta que se encuentre con su primo de esa manera me preocupare menos de su seguridad ¿le parece?- Sasuke le regalo una sincera sonrisa de esas que solo se atrevía a mostrar con su madre Itachi y Naruto.

-veo que no me dejara marchar sino acepto, así que está bien pero es hasta que encontremos a mi primo- _monte el caballo, sabía que me estaba portando distante incluso hasta grosera pero no importaba, tenía que pensar y su presencia no me dejaba pensar._

Cabalgaron unos minutos en silencio, ella ni siquiera le miraba, y al no le importaría sino fuera por el hecho de que realmente la quería conocer si es que iban a comprometerse era indispensable por lo menos poder hablar es lo que pensaba el joven de cabellos azabaches

-señorita Hinata, disculpe mi atrevimiento le puedo preguntar ¿Por qué está molesta conmigo? ¿Acaso le he faltado al respeto?- _creí que era lo único que podría haber pasado, eso o que le desagradaba mi presencia_.

-oh, claro que no señor Sasuke es solo que quería tiempo a solas para poder pensar, supongo que al igual que a mí su padre ya les comunicó la noticia del cortejo ¿cierto?- _no era fácil tener que decidir entre dos hombres que apenas conocía, si bien es cierto que me agradaban no podía._

-sí, ya me ha informado mi padre de la decisión ¿Por qué le molesto tanto, creía que le habíamos agradado mi hermano y yo?- le dije bien sabia que ella como buena dama de sociedad se sentiría mal por tratarnos así, pero no me importaba tal vez si lograba saber qué es lo que le molestaba podría hacer algo.

-perdón si lo he ofendido a usted y a su hermano, jamás ha sido mi intención, y tiene usted razón su hermano y usted me han agradado pero no sé si pueda enamorarme de alguno de ustedes y….- _baje la mirada todos siempre me decían que era como un libro y que me podían leer con facilidad._

-¿Qué pasa señorita?

-no es nada, mi padre me comento que estarán cortejando a la Señorita Kathalina Vontre- comento sonrojada, y queriendo desviar el tema.

-es cierto pero me siento que hay algo más que la aflige ¿es correcto?

-me temo que sí, sin embargo no puedo decírselo.

-no se preocupe señorita pero sabe que puede confiar en mi

-gracias, es usted muy amable.

Los caballos estaban cansados y se detuvieron en el mismo lago que hace unos momentos se encontraran los dos jóvenes, ella se bajó del caballo y se sentó bajo un árbol admirando el atardecer, en silencio.

_Me sentía sola y confundida, quería que mi madre estuviese conmigo porque sé que ella me aconsejaría, me escucharía_-llevo una mano a su cuello y noto que el collar que le dio su madre no se encontraba soltó una lagrima involuntaria, su madre se lo había dado antes de fallecer-_donde lo habré dejado no puede ser no lo pude haber perdido._

Sasuke veía como su cara mostraba preocupación y vio una lágrima resbalar por su mejilla, metio la mano en su saco para darle un pañuelo, pero se encontró con el collar que se le había caído minutos antes pero decidió no dárselo aún estaba dispuesto a descubrir que le preocupaba tanto.

-Hinata estas segura de que estas bien- estaba preocupado por ella parecía ausente de la realidad.

-si es solo que no quiero decepcionar a mi padre y tener que elegir mi futuro me da miedo- _y realmente así era tenía un miedo atroz de si elegía a uno y no era feliz y solo lo hacía infeliz a él, jamás podría vivir así_- realmente tu si quieres casarte de esta manera.

-sé que es complicado, pero creo que nuestros padres saben lo que hace- le contesto.

-creo que en eso tienes razón, y yo exagero- Hinata volvió a poner su vista en el cielo y soltó un suspiro. _Sé que está mal que no quiera obedecer a mi padre, pero realmente no sé cómo sentirme, es extraño que tenga que casarme aunque creo que tengo la fortuna de poder elegir, pero si al que escojo se enamora de Kathalina Vontre_,_ no podría separar a dos personas que se aman._

- no te preocupes sin importar que pase creo que tu padre estará orgulloso de ti- _no como el mío por más que intentara jamás sería suficiente para el siempre Itachi seria primero a sus ojos._

Se quedaron en silencio hasta que el sol por fin se ocultó en horizonte y aunque no dijeran nada estaban bien así, tan solo su compañía bastaba para que se sintieran tranquilos.

-creo que es hora de irnos, tu primo ha de estar preocupado- se levantó y le tendió la mano ella la acepto y se pusieron de pie sin mas montaron sus caballos y emprendieron el camino.

-gracias por acompañarme Sasuke- _estaba nerviosa de estar a solas con el si me ve mi primo lo mal interpretaría y se enojaría conmigo._

-no te preocupes Hinata así me aseguro que estés a salvo y dime ¿dónde crees que este tu primo?

-lo más seguro es que este en la cascada, él sabe que me encanta ir ahí- _desde que murió mi madre siempre me escabullo de casa para ir a ahí._

-enserio creo que tendrás que dirigirme jamás he ido ahí- _le comente si bien salíamos Naruto y yo jamás habíamos ido a un lugar con cascada siempre nos íbamos a un claro en el bosque donde entrenábamos espada, pela o simplemente pasábamos el rato incluso Sakura había llegada a acompañarnos en más ocasiones._

-es un hermoso lugar- solto un suspiro involuntario.

-¿Cómo es que lo conociste?- _de inmediato note como su mirada se entristecía, y elevaba la mirada hacia el cielo_

-por mi madre, a ella le gustaba mucho ese lugar, siempre me decía que era un lugar secreto que solo ella y mi padre conocían me dijo que cuando estuviera enamorada de alguien entendería porque le gustaba a ella y a mi padre, y que solo llevara a la persona que amara

-¿entonces tú le enseñaste el lugar a tu primo?- Sasuke tenía la curiosidad de saber como es que su primo conocía el lugar.

-no un día el me siguió aunque realmente no ha entrado solo conoce la parte delantera del bosque

-entiendo, entonces es difícil entrar ¿no?

-realmente no mucho, pero no te lo diré

-¿Por qué no? Prometo guardar el secreto de tu escondite-le dijo entonces volvió a escuchar su melodiosa risa

-no dudo que guarde el secreto solo que aún no es tiempo de que lo conozca

-entonces algún día me lo enseñaras

-si

-entonces promételo- le dije _sabía bien que si lo prometía no había manera de que después no me dejara conocerlo_

-está bien le doy mi palabra Sasuke- le miro y sonrió era una sonrisa sincera llena de esperanza y de inocencia.

Después de 15 minutos de estar cabalgando entraron en un claro que había en el bosque y justo en medio de este se encontraba un hombre montado en un caballo

-Neji ¿tienes mucho esperando aquí?- le dijo Hinata

-no solo unos 20 minutos pero no se preocupe, mejor dígame está usted bien no le ha pasado nada- pregunto el joven Neji

-no gracias al señor Uchiha el me encontró cerca del bosque del norte y me acompaño hasta aquí, señor Uchiha él es mi primo Neji

-mucho gusto- le contesto Sasuke si bien a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo conocerlo más le valía ser amable con la familia de su futura prometida

-el placer es mío señor Uchiha y disculpe si mi prima le dio algún inconveniente además le agradecería su discreción en cuanto a este asunto no es bien visto que una joven como ella ande con un hombre que no es su familiar

-no se preocupe señor Hyuga no comentare este asunto con nadie

-gracias por todo señor Sasuke espero verlo pronto con su permiso- ella se retiró y monto su caballo

-gracias Uchiha- Neji se subió a su caballo y emprendieron su camino él se quedó solo en medio de aquel claro casi hasta medianoche analizando cada paso que tendría que dar para poder ganarle a Itachi y ganar el corazón de Hinata, hasta que decidió que era momento de regresar o su madre se preocuparía.

-vamos Zeus- le dijo a su corcel

Comenzaron a caminar adentrándose al bosque y de pronto observo una luz como de una fogata camino hacia esa dirección pero cada paso que daba pareciera que la misma luz se alejaba de él, pero él no estaba dispuesto a desistir de saber quién estaba en el bosque a esas horas, después de mucho caminar el bosque se hacía más denso y peligroso estuvo a punto de regresar cuando escucho un ruido perecido a un sollozo o un gemido

-hola disculpe necesita ayuda- pregunto al aire esperando recibir una respuesta sin embargo no escucho respuesta pero si escucho el ruido de unos tambores y flautines y el fuego de la fogata comenzó a hacerse más intenso, camino adentrándose más al bosque rumbo a la fogata por alguna extraña razón la música lo hipnotizaba y adormecía todos sus sentidos, cuando llego cerca de la fogata su sorpresa fue aún mayor pues alrededor de esta se encontraban ocho mujeres bailando traían puesta unas capas largas y de color vino de pronto los tambores dejaron de sonar y las mujeres dejaron de bailar y comenzaron a hacer una especie de estrella encerrada en dos círculos y en medio de la estrella quedaba la fogata, cada una se paró en una de las cinco puntas de la estrella y dos de ellas quedaron en el centro cerca del fuego una de ellas alzo una copa en sus manos por encima de su cabeza dijo unas palabras que el no logro escuchar y tomo de la copa para después pasarla a la siguiente hasta que llego a una joven que no había notado hasta ese instante ella tomo la copa entre sus manos y bebió de ella y al terminar de beber se lo dé volvió a la mujer del centro la cual vertió mas liquido rojo y espeso en la copa para después lanzarlo al fuego, y el fuego se alzó en una llamarada enorme y por alguna razón aunque él quisiera salir de ese lugar sus extremidades no le respondían estaba ensimismado con lo que veía pero algo en su mente le decía que corriera el seguía ahí observando cada detalle de lo que acontecía en ese lugar, las ocho mujeres volvieron a bailar alrededor de la fogata y el decidió que tenía que salir de ese lugar comenzó a caminar en dirección a donde dejo a su caballo pero piso una rama seca ocasionando un ruido sordo alertando a las seis mujeres que pronto voltearon hacia su dirección aunque no le pudo ver el rostro debido a las capas que todas portaban el comenzó a correr siendo perseguido por las seis mujeres que pereciera no caminaban si no que flotaban cuando alcanzo a su caballo lo monto y comenzó la marcha pero la curiosidad le gano y volteo hacia atrás para ver si las mujeres lo seguían grande fue su sorpresa al notar que las mujeres se convertían en bolas de fuego que se aproximaban a una gran velocidad, jalo las riendas del caballo para que fuera más de prisa y cuando las bolas de fuego estaban a punto de alcanzarlo logro salir del bosque pero a pesar de eso aun temía que esas cosas lo siguieran sin embargo el bosque estaba en completa calma no había nada más ahí que su propia presencia y la de caballo.

_Me estoy volviendo loco_, y así el continuo con su camino de regreso a casa su madre lo mataría y más si sabía que no andaba con Naruto

-madre ya regrese

-hijo me tenías muy preocupada creí que te había pasado algo- dijo Mikoto

-hmp, por fin regresas tú lo único que sabes hacer es andar de vago mejor deberías concentrarte en lo importante y no solo perder el tiempo- dijo Fugaku

-no estaba de vago padre- dijo Sasuke apretando los puños- Salí a dar un paseo y me encontré con la joven Hinata y su primo Neji

-me alegra de que haya sido así ahora ve a dormir- ordeno su padre

-pero Fugaku, Sasuke aún no come- repuso Mikoto

-madre no te preocupes no tengo hambre hasta mañana- deposito un beso en su mejilla y subió las escaleras rumbo a su dormitorio

_Siempre lo mismo, jamás seré más que un vago y un perdedor para mi padre pero esta vez no me importa por fin hare algo por mí y no por él, conquistare a Hinata y ella será mía._ Y con este pensamiento él se fue a dormir.


End file.
